


Avenger's Child

by sleepingdragon



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingdragon/pseuds/sleepingdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Chitauri invasion the Avengers learn that the young man who helped them fight the aliens was their collective child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Xander smiled as he wandered through the New York streets looking for the famous Stark Tower that had been on the news not too long ago. It was supposed to be the newest example from Stark Industries in clean energy. As he wandered he heard a loud sound and then saw a bright light shoot up into the sky making a big hole through which some really weird creatures started coming out of. Xander sighed as he knew that he would have to go investigate the creatures and most likely fight them. He headed in the direction of the light beam and gave a soft laugh when he saw that it was coming from the very tower that he had been looking for. He heard the sounds of a fight and headed that way. He gave a soft squeal when he saw Captain America fighting the creatures with several other costumed people. One of the creatures attacked Xander and was met by a large axe to the head. Xander snarled at the large group of creatures that headed his way and began swinging his favorite axe as quickly as he could loping off heads left and right. Once he was through the crowd that had attacked him he made his way toward where he had seen Captain America. One of the creatures was about to shoot the good captain so Xander jumped up on a car trunk and then leapt forward with a roar bringing his axe down on the creature’s back. Captain America spun around at the sound of Xander’s roar and starred in shock at the sight of the young man with the axe buried in the creature’s back. He said a quick thank you and returned to fighting the creatures. Xander fought back to back with one of his childhood hero’s for another ten minutes before the others who were fighting gathered around them for a quick check in and to see if Captain America had come up with a new plan yet. Xander nearly spazzed out when he saw Thor and Iron Man.  
They fought for so long that Xander was beginning to think that he would need to bring the hyena to the fore to continue fighting. Just as he was about to do it he saw Iron Man fly by with a missile on his shoulder heading for the hole in the sky. He smiled sadly as he watched the man in the iron suit sacrifice himself to save the world. When he saw Iron Man fall back through the hole just as it closed up he cursed because it was just like when Buffy sacrificed herself in Dawn’s place to close Glory’s portal. When the Hulk snagged the iron suit out of the air he gave a shout of joy and ran with the others to check on him. He laughed when Hulk’s roar woke the man up and his first words being a plea that no one had kissed him. Xander had then joined them in the confortation with Loki in the tower.  
He was about to leave when a disembodied voice said, “Sir, I am picking up traces of the DNA of all the Avengers in the young man with the large axe.”  
The entire group turned to stare at him and he held up his hands in the classic ‘don’t look at me’ gesture.  
He said, “That is news to me as well. As far as I know, I am one hundred percent human and the son of Jessica and Tony Harris.”  
Before anything else could be said Xander’s phone rang startling everyone with the Scooby Doo theme song.  
“Hold that thought for just a minute.”  
Xander grabbed his phone and answered it with a jaunty, “Xander’s house of wonder this is your Xander speaking. How may I help you today?”  
He was quiet for a few minutes as he listened to the other person speaking and then said, “It is totally not my fault, Willow. I had nothing to do with the portal that opened in the sky over New York. I helped the superhero’s here fight the creatures and am even now being glared at by them because their invisible man just said that he could sense each of their DNA in me. I’ll have to call you back in a little while with a further update once I know more about it.”  
After another minute of listening to the woman on the other end he said good-bye and hung up before turning back to the group of superhero’s.  
“So, what’s next on the list of fun things to do here in New York?”  
Captain America, aka Steve Rogers, sighed and said, “Now we go to S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ’s and let Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner do their science stuff with your blood to see what JARVIS was talking about. Because, if someone out there has DNA from all of us and made you then, who knows how many other people are out there who also have our DNA and could be at risk of being attacked like you were.”  
Tony turned to Steve and asked, “He was attacked? He didn’t just jump in willy nilly?”  
Steve nodded but Xander interrupted what he was going to say by saying, “Actually, technically I did jump in willy nilly. I’m a card carrying member of the supernatural attack club.”  
Everyone looked at him funny and he sighed heavily before saying, “It means that I work for people who handle supernatural attacks dailey. Also, if it flirts with me we know that it’s evil or was, at one time, evil.”  
Bruce, who had shrunk back down from Hulk mode, asked, “Who do you work for? I’ve never heard of a company that dealt with supernatural forces dailey.”  
Xander smiled and said, “Yeah, well, you wouldn’t have. We keep a very low profile. Our HQs used to be in London until a few years ago when it was bombed along with most of our office personnel. Luckily our archives, libraries and vaults are all separate from the main buildings and built to withstand an Atom bomb going off at close range. Otherwise, we would be up a very deep and fast moving creek without a paddle going the wrong direction.”  
Clint laughed and said, “I like him. Can we keep him, Cap?”  
Steve smiled and said, “I think the young man might have something to say about that, Clint. We need to be on our way for debriefing with Mr. Fury. Let’s go, people.”


	2. Chapter 2

Xander looked around the conference room they were sitting in. It looked like every other conference room he had been in except that the view was much nicer. He sighed as he listened to the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury, yell at the Avengers for allowing a civilian to get involved with their mission.  
He finally had enough of hearing his voice get higher and higher and said, “If you would listen to them you would know that they didn’t have much choice but to let me do what I did, Director. I waded in with a big ass ax before they knew that was there and then the battle was going to heavily for any of them to even think about trying to get me somewhere safe-ish. Now, if you want to know who I am you could just ask me. Of course, I can’t tell you any more than I already told them but, I can tell you why they brought me up here.”  
“And why did they bring you up here to a secret government base, boy?”  
Xander glared at the older man and said, “First off, not a boy. I am a fully grown man who has been fighting to keep the world spinning since I was 15 years old. You are actually stepping on my agency’s toes with your Tessarect weapon development. My people could technically come in and take over your little airship for that since you caused an invasion to take place.”  
“I did not cause that invasion. Who do you think you are accusing me of causing an invasion?”  
Xander stood up to his full height and said, “I am Alexander Harris of the Sineya’s Guardian Council and I can place full blame for that alien invasion at your feet because you were the one who had that artifact which was the focus of that invasion.”  
Fury smirked and said, “Well, that might be scary if you could actually get anyone else up here and through our guards. Since you can’t I think we’ll just have to detain you until we can erase this all from your mind and return you to the ground.”  
All of the Avengers stood and went to stand behind Xander before Steve said, “We will not be doing any such thing, Director Fury. He is a hero the same as we are and he may well be kin to each of us.”  
Fury stared at them in shock before growling and saying, “That’s even more reason to do it, Captain. He’s at to much risk like this.”  
Xander cracked up laughing and said, “It’s not as if he would be able to actually do anything to me. I have a friend who is basically a goddess that made sure no one could mess with my mind. Not a God and certainly not some two-bit military hack with some little mind wiping drug. Also, my girls can get into anywhere that I am.”  
He reached up and tapped the pentagram with a hyena’s head in the center.  
“I’m always protected from anything and everything. No matter what precautions might be taken.”  
Tony asked, “How does that work?”  
Xander shrugged and said, “I’ve had it explained to me a million times and I still don’t know how it works. You’d have to ask my friend who made it for me.”  
Tony nodded making a mental note to himself to do just that when he met the friend.  
Fury snorted and said, “I really doubt that is true, boy. The only way onto this ship is to fly or teleport and, since the only thing that has enough power to teleport with is safely in our hands, I don’t think you can do either.”  
Xander shook his head and said, “You have seriously got to get over your belief that you are untouchable in the air and that there is only one way to do something. It will lead you to some serious disappointment one day.”  
The director snorted and Tony said, “Maybe you should prove him wrong, Xander. I’ve found it’s the best way to shut him up most of the time.” Xander smirked and said, “I had planned to call in the girls anyways. I know all too well that some people can only learn from experience. I just was wondering if I should tell Willow to just fly everyone in, port everyone in, or rip a portal in space and time. Each one has a certain penaz that showcases her power in a big way but, they also have a certain degree of danger to them as well.” He thought about it for a few more minutes and then shrugged and said, “I’ll just let her decide. She may even decide to use Dawn’s new portaling ability this time.” He reached up and rubbed his pendant in a clockwise direction until he felt it heat up an then said, “This is the White Knight calling the White Goddess. White Knight to White Goddess. Come in White Goddess.” There was a tinkling laugh and then the team heard a female voice answer back. “This is White Goddess, go ahead, White Knight.” “Hey, girl, I’m in need of a snack box of help. Think you can pinpoint me and mail them in?” Tony swore he heard the girl roll her eyes at the younger man’s wording but, when she just asked ow big a snack box he wanted he realized that the guy always spoke like that. He was really interested in his answer. “I think a four pack ought to do it. Golden Lady, you and two others. A back up for each of you I’m thinking.” “Hmmmm. I think we’ll go ahead and make it a light brunch rescue. Me, Golden Lady, Ripper, the Sage, the Green Angel, the Blonde Menace and the Brooding One.” “I’d be careful about bringing the last two. It’s pretty sunny up here and I don’t think they have necro-tinting on the windows.” “That’s okay. I’ll handle that as soon as I come through. See you in a few.” Xander released his pendant and sat back saying, “Well, the whole gang is coming up. Who wants to bet that they’ll be angry when they get here?” Tony smiled and said, “I think that would be a suckers bet, Xander. If they think they’re rescuing you they’re bound to be angry.” “Not really. They’ve had o rescue me so many times that it’s just another item on the to o list. *It’s Tuesday? Okay, let’s remember to go pick Xander up from his kidnappers on the way home this afternoon.*” Xander said with a smile.

As he was talking he was watching the largest open space in the room. The others turned to watch the space as well and then stared in shock as a hole was ripped open in the air above the area. Xander walked over to stand under the hole and caught a slight slip of a girl who fell out of the hole. After setting her down another girl landed in his arms. This girl was followed by an older man then a younger man. While Xander was catching each person who came out of the hole the first girl was going to each window and waving her hand over them causing them to darken for a moment before clearing up again.  
When she was done she nodded at Xander who called up into the hole, "Okay. The tinting is done so ya'll can come down."  
He then stepped out of the way and a blond man jumped down followed by a larger man carrying another woman. As soon as the last two were through the hole it closed up as though it had never been there. Xander turned to the group and said, "Welcome to SHIELD's flying HQ. The black dude with the eyepatch is the director, Nick Fury. Then you have Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Natasha Ramonav, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, and Thor Odinson. They make up the Avengers. They want to try and make me forget about them and the aliens that we just fought." The older man stepped forward and said, "If he tries to do that then he will violate the agreement that we have with the United States government. He would then be turned over to us for punishment and we could do anything we wanted to him." Fury sneered and said, "I don't work for the government. My bosses are above the government so I would be untouchable by you." "You are speaking of the Council, yes? Our group put your group together in the first place so we, technically, are your supreme bosses. They have no say on what the Watcher's Council does." Fury starred at the man in shock as he had indeed heard about the Watcher's Council that was the upper commanders of the Council that he answered to dailey.


	3. Wonders Never Cease

Steve stepped forward and said, "Director Fury is the one who wants you to forget, Xander, not us. If you forgot then you wouldn't remember what JARVIS told us." 

Xander nodded and said, "This is true. Okay, we're only mad at the director dude." 

The red-head that had been carried through the hole looked at her friend and asked, "Why does he want to make you forget? And what did this Jarvis guy tell you about?" 

Tony held a finger up and said, "That's JARVIS. All capital letters. He's my AI butler/secretary/everything else. He and Pepper Potts are the only reason my company runs so smoothly."

Steve placed his hand on Tony's shoulder and said, "JARVIS detected the presence of DNA from each of us in Alexander when he joined us in our confrontation of Loki in Tony's tower after the battle."

Willow narrowed her eyes at Fury and then ran her hands over Xander's face and then over each member of the Avengers. She twisted her hands together and then blew over them causing a transparent screen to appear with all of their DNA profiles lined up beside each other.

Fury's face turned thunderous and he demanded, "How did you get those profiles? They're restricted records that only I and their medical doctors have the passwords for!"

Willow nodded and said, "Yeah, I took the profile from their bodies. Xander, did you know that there is not one iota of Tony or Jessica Harris in you?"

"Nope. That's good for me though. So, I really am a test tube baby with these guys for my parents?"

Willow nodded and said, "There's also someone else's DNA thrown in as well. I don't have a reference for who it is. I'm gonna have to dive into the system to find who it is. I'll be right back." 

With that Willow closed her eyes and sank to the floor. Xander stood over her with a frown as he stared at the screen still floating in the air. All of a sudden another DNA profile appeared on the screen.

Willow stood up and said, "It belongs to someone in the ICU named Phillip Coulson. We should really look into his proper care since it seems that he is suffering from a stab to the chest by a mystic weapon."

Steve turned to Fury and asked, "Why did you tell us that Phil was dead, Fury?"

"You needed something that would pull you together as a team and make you fight harder to win. I would have told you at debriefing that we had managed to bring him back while on our way to the battle."

Tony surprised the other members of the team by punching the one-eyed man and saying, "You never use the death of someone to manipulate others."

Natasha pulled Tony over into her arms and said, "Calm down, Tony. We will make him pay for this once Phil is better."

Tony stood in her arms for several minutes after just shaking with rage and finally turned away from Fury to look at the young man who was in part his son. 

"What are we going to do about the combined Avengers son? I may be crap at being a parent but, I'm sure between all of us we won't be too bad. How old are you anyway? Do we get to do the parenting thing at all or are you already fully grown and married with three kids?"

Xander smiled and said, "I'm already fully grown, Tony. I'm twenty-two as of Monday. I do not have any kids as of right now. Unless you count the girls that I found for the Watchers Council. They all seem pretty okay with me being dad-like with them. If you count them then I have about a hundred and twenty daughters." Tony nodded and said, "I don't think I'm ready to be granddad to a hundred and twenty girls. Even my money would run out." Clint snorted and said, "I'm with Stark on that. A hundred and twenty girls is just a hundred and nineteen too many." Xander smirked at the archer and said, "As soon as they realize who you are there will be no rest for you. They all are very proud of their profecincy with bows and arrows so, to meet The Hawkeye and not challenge him to a contest of arrow shooting will not be allowed by any of them. And don't think any of the others will be getting away from their fair share of contests. Tony will be challenged to a tech making battle by our resident geniuses. Steve will be hit up by the girls to a contest of strength. Natasha will get a sneaky contest. Bruce will be challenged with either a smarts contest or a strength contest. Thor's going to get a strength and hammer contests." They all shook their heads and Buffy leaned against her friend saying, "I'll warn you now, I want a piece of Natasha and Steve." Xander nodded and said, "Noted and already scheduling it for a month from today to give everyone time to rest and recuperate from this battle. I have to say that I want to see how I fair against Thor with your troll hammer, Buffy."


	4. Family Bonding

A month later

Xander stood in the Council gym and watched Buffy warm up before the Avengers arrived. She was doing some simple gymnastics and stretches. He turned his head to the door when he heard his group of biological parents, and that still sounded weird, coming up the hallway. He cocked his head toward the door to hear what they were saying.

"I still can't believe the facilities these people have at their disposal. The sniper places are numerous and you can move from one to another without being seen. Not to mention the tunnels and the airducts that I've seen from the outside alone. I could live in the ducts for a year and never explore all of them."

That was Clint. He had a thing about airducts.

"I know. Did you see the catwalks around the outside of the building? They are no wider than a gymnastic balance beam. Some of them are even narrower. Balance must be a big thing for them."

There was Natasha. She seemed to like to test her balance and speed a lot.

"I keep hearing about the great tech labs here and Bruce and I can't wait to get to see them. Someone even said they had a robotics lab that were working on robotic doubles of the main group of leaders. I want to see how they're coming along on that."

Tony and his gadgets were amusing for Willow and her little group of people. Since she still had the schematics for the Buffybot it really wasn't that hard for Willow to adjust them to make male models.

"We need to be respectful of the people here, Stark. They are our son's friends and the commanding officers of the S.H.I.E.L.D. council. Don't be rude to anyone."

Steve was just a little too nice sometimes.

"Besides, Tony, not everyone is as advanced as you are. Or as rich monetarially."

Bruce liked keeping the peace among the group. Xander could relate to him a lot. Keeping the peace among his own friends was quite often his job.

"My father knows of the women who are called Slayers. They are destined to die early in life and join the Valkeries in Valhalla. I wish to meet as many as I can while here on Midgard."

Thor was just awesome. The way he spoke was a little old fashioned but, it fit his personality perfectly.

Before anyone else could say anything else they were coming through the door into the gym. They all stopped to stare in amazement at the sight of the gym.

"I think I'm in love with this gym." said Clint.

Natasha and Steve both nodded as they looked around trying to see everything. Xander smiled in pride and walked over to join them.

"Gentlemen. Lady. Welcome to Supergirls Academy gymnasium! I hope you found the way alright?"

Everyone nodded and watched as Buffy vaulted over an exercise horse before jogging over to join them. She smiled and grabbed the bottle of water that Xander held out for her taking a long drink.

Once she was done with the water she looked at the group and asked, "Are you guys ready to go or do you need a minute to warm up?"

Steve nodded and said, "We're good to go. Where are we going to do this?"

Xander nodded toward the double doors that lead outside and said, "We try to keep the big training fights outside so that I have less to fix when someone gets too into it and doesn't restrain herself like she's supposed to. There's a course set up in the back yard for this."

Everyone walked out the doors and the new group were surprised to see something that looked like it was straight out of a military boot camp. There were ropes to climb, pull-up bars, trails, woods, walls, rope trenches, and a multitude of other things that would look right at home in a gymnastics arena. Xander lead them over to the trails and waited for them all to settle down before stepping up onto the little platform that was there.

"We were going to just do a one on one thing but, I decided to go ahead and test our best against you guys all at once. It will not only save time on individual runs but, we all get to see how everyone works as a team. There will be surprises all during the run. These could be anything from a little girl running through crying to a demon attacking. You will have to make snap decisions and work together in your assigned groups."

At this a handful of other girls came out of the gym to join them.

"These girls will be running against the Avengers with Buffy as their leader. Now, the run is going to go like this. You will start on this trail and follow it through a section of woods. After the woods will come a wall you have to climb. Then a monkey bars kind of thing followed by logs over a river and a trench. You will then have another trail to follow and then a rope climb. Following that will be a hostage situation you will have to deal with. Then, at the end you will have to do one hundred pull-ups. Any questions?"

Tony raised his hand and said, "Yeah. My suit isn't made for this kind of thing. How am I going to do the run?"

"Each team will have one member who is not enhanced in any way. They will have to protect and help that member get through run."

"Will you be on Buffy's team?" asked Bruce.

"No. I am enhanced by several different things so I won't be in this run. Not to mention that I built it. Buffy will be taking our friend Gunn on this run. He is one hundred percent human with no enhancments."

"Who you talking about, white bread?" came a dark voice from behind them.

They all turned to see a large black man walking toward them. He was smiling at the group and toting a large axe that looked like it had been made from an old hubcap.

"You, man. You are the only un-enhanced human left around here. You're a dying breed around here."

"Yeah. They all keep getting killed. Or running to Willow to be enhanced. I went that route once. Lost my girl and my entire family for it. After ya'll got rid of that crap I swore to never go through it again. Can't lose another family."

Xander smiled and said, "Alright, now that everyone is here you have five minutes to warm up or choose your leader or whatever you need to do to get ready to go. Don't forget that there will be surprises popping up all during the run. Just to let you know, don't worry about the noises you'll hear. We managed to pick up a ghost or two in the making of this run. We're just waiting on Willow to make a spell to get rid of them."

Five minutes later both teams were ready to go and Xander stood again on the platform with a little starting pistol that he raised and fired sending both teams darting down the trail.

 

Tony ran along with his group slowly and was pleased that he could keep up with them pretty good. Then he noticed that they were barely jogging while he was running at a good clip.

He shook his head and said, "Looks like I need to work out more to get my stamina up to par."

Steve looked at him and said, "Our enhancements are what allow us to run like this, Tony, not training. Don't overdo your training. I have you doing the best routine for maximum results that an un-enhanced body can get."

Tony nodded and made a mental note to ask JARVIS to look at his exercise routine more closely. As they were making their way along the trail a little girl burst out of the surrounding woods. She stopped to look at them for a moment before running around them in circles singing the creepy song from the movie Nightmare on Elm Street.

Clint looked at the others and asked, "Is anyone else creeped out by the little girl?"

They all nodded as they darted away from her and futher up the trail. They heard a laugh up in the trees and looked up. After a minute of searching they saw the group of girls they were running against perched on limbs. The girl Buffy was standing on a limb and for the first time they all noticed just what she was wearing.

Tony starred flabbergasted and asked, "Is she seriously wearing a mini skirt and stiletto heels in a tree?"

The others just nodded as they watched the other group leap into action with several girls leaping to the next tree and stretching their arms out like cradle. Two girls in the first tree gently tossed the guy, Gunn, into their waiting arms.

Thor laughed and said, "He has great respect for their ability to catch him. Sif would enjoy spending time with these people."

Steve finally shook free of his surprise and nudged the others into moving on down the trail.


End file.
